soul vs abby
by raelynn gross
Summary: soul loves his two year old sometimes


Two years ago, Maka and Soul had sex and nine months later had a baby girl who resembled the albino weapons wife. Now the two-year-old girl was starring with puppy eyes at her father.

"Princess, Daddies trying to write out bills and balance the check book for mommy." Soul said as he kissed his daughters cheek.

"I tired," smiled the blonde haired green- eyed child.

"Then sleep next to daddy-"the older man began before freezing on the final balance. Maka had some explaining to do when she returned from school. Yes, they were seniors in the DWMA and had a baby girl.

"Daddy funny," mused the girl.

"Abby, mommy is funny but princess needs to take her nap." Soul said gently as he placed his daughter in his lap. Rocking her slowly he began humming to Abigail and in moments she was asleep. It was to this sight that Maka entered the apartment to find Soul watching TV holding their two year old.

"Hey, how was school?" he whispered as he shifted their daughter to his right side. Maka released a held sigh as she sat down beside him.

"Boring, we miss you." She whispered back as she leaned next to her husband.

"If grandpa would take his little grandbaby then I could return to school." Soul explained as he pushed the checkbook with his sock covered foot. Maka shifted in her place before sitting up.

"Let's just barge in and let her stay with him. Shinigami won't mind." Maka laughed.

"And then we can discuss the latest bankruptcy." Her husband grinned as his wife twitched in her seat.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Abigail woke up.

"I mean, how do you spend over ten thousand dollars in one store?" he asked as their little girl climbed down to the floor and to her room; a.k.a her father's old room.

"I was trying to get our daughter nice cloths." Maka retaliated.

"Well when gramps gave me that ten million dollar check for her birth I don't think he meant it as a check to spend on just anything." Soul explained. Maka stuck out her tongue before a head of blond rushed into the room.

"Shiny," Abigail said as she pushed her necklace at her parents.

"Yes very shiny and pretty just like you princess." Soul mused as he kissed her forehead. Maka smiled as she asked her daughter who bought her the necklace.

"Mommy," Abigail told them. Soul gave his wife a look before taking his daughter to the kitchen for a snack. Maka sighed, she had to stop having girls night outs with Soul's money.

"Maka we're out of animal crackers." Soul called as he shifted through the many cabinets. Of course she also needed to go to the store.

Soul glared daggers at his wife as they marched through the grocery. Right now, they were wrestling an angry two year old from the toy section.

"Abby, daddy got you a toy yesterday." Soul said as he once again tried to pull his daughter from the annoying singing death doll. It eerily resembled shinigami-sama and Soul did not want that in his house.

"Funny," Abby said simply as she held the toy closer. Maka smiled as she watched her husband falter after their daughter.

"Abigail Marie Evans daddy said no." Soul said taking the toy away from the now weeping child causing the whole store to stare at the young couple.

"Um, Soul people are looking at us." Maka whispered as Soul tried to calm his baby girl down.

"I know Maka, now help me." Soul chided as he once gain tried to take the toy from his daughter.

"Abby give mommy the toy." Maka said gently as she leaned down to her level.

"No,"

"Please." Maka asked again.

"I tired." Abby announced.

"Then daddy will take you outside for a nap but first you have to give mommy the toy." Soul explained.

"My toy," Abby told them as a store worker walked up.

"Sir, is everything alright?" asked the worker. The teen was one of those kids you would find in a library or playing dungeons and dragons.

"No thanks, just a little trouble with nap time." Soul said as Maka began trying to take the doll by force.

"Okay sir, but your disturbing customers." Replied the man.

"Does it look like I care?" Soul growled before throwing both Abigail and the freaky doll inside the buggy and dragging Maka to the checkout counter. Sometimes he wondered why he wanted to be a dad.


End file.
